The specification relates to driver familiarity adapted explanations for proactive automated vehicle operations.
Drivers have many vehicle tasks that may need to be completed when they are in their vehicles. For example, a driver may need to turn on their windshield wipers and headlights when it begins to rain. This particular task includes two vehicle operations: (1) turning on the windshield wipers; and (2) turning on the headlights. These and similar vehicle operations may be a distraction to the driver, thereby posing a safety risk or otherwise decreasing the quality of the driving experience for the driver.